1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a heat dissipation device.
2. Description of Related Art
For dissipating heat, a heat sink is generally mounted on a heat generating component and fixed to a motherboard with four screws or a press bar. However, the heat sink is apt to be tilted during installation and in use. Therefore, the heat sink may not contact the heat generating component, which will weaken the heat dissipating effect.